365 Snogs
by Bria
Summary: Rose Tyler knew something was up on January 3rd. The Doctor was behaving strangely, even for him, and that was saying something.


Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.

Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly prompt, Near Year's resolutions for Rose and Tentoo (provided this week by fayesilo).

Many thanks to mountaingirlheidi for her quick input. :)

* * *

Rose Tyler knew something was up on January 3rd. The Doctor was behaving strangely, even for him, and that was saying something.

Oh, she had an inkling on January 1st. The Doctor had pushed her up against a wall in the Tyler mansion and snogged her breathless. That in and of itself wasn't an unusual occurrence. Now that he was allowed to touch her (and more) he enjoyed doing so. But usually he only snogged her at home. Definitely not at her parents, not after the tongue-lashing her mum had given the two of them after catching them in a heated embrace that Tony had happened to walk in on. He hadn't had a slap in his metacrisis lifetime and wasn't looking forward to one he said, so he hadn't kissed her again at the mansion. Yet on the first day of the new year he had thrown caution to the wind and done it again. Thankfully hurricane Jackie hadn't struck that time.

Then on January 2nd, the Doctor had grabbed her after they returned from grocery shopping and kissed her for several long minutes outside their flat before he pulled away and helped her take them inside. He still occasionally whined about domestics, but when it came down to it, he didn't seem to mind them with her and went putting them away, grinning like a fool. After that everything was relatively normal until she was drying her hair after a shower and he'd jumped up from the bed where he'd been fiddling with the television remote (improving it, he claimed) and wrapped his arms around her and their mouths crashed together as he claimed her with his lips before they moved things to their bed.

Now it was January 3rd. As was their norm, the Doctor kissed her awake. His physiology was still slightly better than hers and he didn't need as much sleep as she did (usually about five hours compared to her seven to eight), but he always there when she awoke. Sometimes they were intimate, sometimes they were not, but kisses started each morning since they had been reunited.

Then on the tube station platform on the way to Torchwood, he spent the three minutes they had to wait for their train glued to her mouth. Rose could feel the eyes of others on them, but the Doctor was oblivious or didn't care. Probably both. Later at work he entered her office before lunch and instead of immediately walking with her to the canteen, he closed the door and took her breath away with his smooches as desire coursed through her at breakneck speed. As he had done the last three days he pulled away with a huge grin and then took her hand as they walked to lunch together. Afterward, he seemed interested in doing the same thing, but he didn't get beyond a few pecks outside her office before she pulled him inside.

"Okay, what's up?" Rose asked as she crossed her arms in front of herself and though she tried to look stern, she knew she was failing miserably. She couldn't really complain about affection from the Doctor. Not when that sort of contact was what she had craved in their first two lives together and then worried she might never have before they were reunited.

"What'd you mean?" The Doctor flashed puppy dog eyes at her, the very picture of innocence. Not that she was fooled for a moment.

"What's up with all the snogging?"

"You don't like kissing me?" The Doctor's bottom lip lowered into a pout.

Rose had to giggle. "You know very well I do mister, but really, what is with you? You're usually not like this. Not in public like you've been doing the past few days."

The Doctor ran his fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. "Errr… it's my New Year's resolution."

Rose raised her eyebrows. They had discussed it after her mum had asked them conversationally if they had any, but decided they were perfectly happy the way they were. Apparently he had changed his mind.

"I read an article," the Doctor explained. "About the health benefits of kissing. How serotonin, dopamine, and oxytocin are released and it makes us happy."

"So more kisses?" she concluded.

"365 days of it!" the Doctor beamed at her. "With an extra one each day."

Her jaw dropped and her mind boggled. "And 365 of them on December 31st?" They'd have no time for anything else and she really did enjoy all aspects of living this adventure with him.

"Oh, yes!" the Doctor nodded vigorously.

"You nutter." Rose wrapped arms around the Doctor and brushed her lips against his – but just a brush before she pulled back. "I think it's time to end this resolution though."

The Doctor's face fell.

"I'll always enjoy a quick kiss, you know that." She nuzzled her nose against his to give her chapped lips a break. "But let's save the snogs for at home, in private. Deal?"

"Deal!" The Doctor grinned at her.

Of course, they still sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
